paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Safes (Gameplay)
Added during CrimeFest 2015 was the new safes feature that randomly awards players with a safe when the corresponding card is picked during a payday. When used with a specialized drill, which can be bought with real money but is also another possible card drop, a safe will yield a random item, the most common type being weapon skins. Safes There are three types of safes introduced in the update: the CrimeFest 2, Sputnik '''and a limited-time '''First World Safe, each with their own pool of items and require the corresponding drills to open. Note: '''The '''First World Safe is awarded as part of the Au Ticket achievement reward, and thus is limited to unit per player. Unopened safes can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. 360fx360f.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Crimefest%202%20Safe ] 360fx360f (1).png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Sputnik%20Safe ] FWB Safe.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/First%20World%20Safe ] Drills Each type of safe can only be opened with their respective drill type. Drills and safes come in three variants, CrimeFest 2, Sputnik and First World Bank. Note: '''The '''First World Drill is awarded as part of the Au Ticket achievement reward, and thus is limited to unit per player. Unused drills can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. CFDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Crimefest%202%20Drill ] SputnikDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Sputnik%20Drill ] FWBDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/First%20World%20Drill ] Weapon skins Upon opening a safe, the player may be awarded with a weapon skin, an aesthetically-modified iteration of an in-game firearm that has a chance to come with slightly augmented stats. Some skins also come with attachments already incorporated. Skins are equipped like a normal mod item, meaning that ownership of the base weapon (and by extension, its DLC) is required to work. DLC ownership of the included attachments is not requiredverification. Unused skins can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. Skin rarity Skin rarities are color-coded: , , , , and . Upon acquisition, a skin is given a random rarity, sometimes a condition (e.g, ), and a Stat Boost tag if that skin confers additional performance improvement; a higher rarity skin has increased chances of having stat boosts while the tagged condition determines said boosts' values if applicable. Examples: * * * Randomly a skin may not have a condition tag at all, be it a type or even . Note: skins are not included in any particular safe's "guaranteed to drop" list, but may be randomly obtained from any given type. CrimeFest 2 Safe= Bernetti-9-Copper.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Coin Ops.png|[[Clarion| ]] Mosconi-Black-Thunder.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Vulcan-3000.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Thanatos-Purple-Haze.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] R93-Fire-Pixel.png|[[R93| ]] Judge-Greed.png|[[The Judge| ]] Buzzsaw Tomb.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] M308-Digital-Burn.png|[[M308| ]] Loco Greed Skin.png|[[Locomotive 12G| ]] Sad Almir.png|[[AK| ]] Kobus-Bullet-Breakout.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Gruber-Cloakerize.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] Safe Crasher.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Plainsrider-The-Link.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] |-|Sputnik Safe= Judge-Pixel.png|[[The Judge| ]] Kobus-Red-Stars.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Plainsrider-Arctic-Plains.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Gruber-Little-Leopard.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] HRL7-Headline.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Locomotive-Cosmonaut.png|[[Locomotive 12G| ]] Flamethrower-StBasil.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] JP36-Ice-Leopard.png|[[JP36| ]] CAR4-Stripe-On.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Bronco-Black-Bull.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Angry-Bear.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Thanatos-Matrjoschka.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] M308-Helmet-Space-Program.png|[[M308| ]] Clarion-Breaching-Owl.png|[[Clarion| ]] Mosconi-Bullet-Bear-Gun.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] |-|First World Safe= Clarion-Yggdrasil.png|[[Clarion| ]] Thanatos-Beta-2.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Locomotive-Fleur-De-Lys.png|[[Locomotive 12G| ]] Mosconi-Wolf-Ornament.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] M308-Ausome.png|[[M308| ]] AK-Gold-Vein.png|[[AK| ]] Kobus-Prospector.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Vulcan-Big-Spender.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] R93-Golden-Flakes.png|[[R93| ]] Gruber-Classic-Tiles.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] |-|Legendary Skins= Legendary deagle midas.png|[[Deagle| ]] AK-Vlad-Rodina.png|[[AK| ]] |-|Trivia= - Sputnik= *Much of the skins obtainable from this safe bear either Space or Russia/Communism-themed names, with the "Space set" consisting of the Helmet Space Program and Cosmonaut and the "Communism set" containing the Red Stars, Angry Bear, Martjoschka and Bullet Bear Gun. - First World= *Four of the higher-tier skins obtainable from this safe are references to the Secret mask set of PAYDAY: The Heist, with the Yggdrasil corresponding to the design on Chains' mask, the Beta-2 to Dallas', the Fleur de Lys to Hoxton's and the Wolf Ornament is rather self-explanatory. *The rest of the skins bar the Classic Tiles are references to Au Ticket, the mini-update that introduced the First World Safes, and as such bear gold-related names. }} Player-created skins Also announced on the Black Market update site is the planned Steam Workshop integration that allows players to create and share their own skin designs. Not much has been revealed about this additional function aside from its plausible rarity grading. Achievements }} Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)